My dear cousin
by iwantachocolatecookie
Summary: Kurt had to go to his little cousin's birthday party -.-' because some girl's brother had to go too and his aunt wanted him to keep the boy company. But maybe, just maybe, it won't be as bad as he thought it would be. Klaine fluff ! Hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

long time no see. I know I haven't finished my other story but I have absolutely no idea how to end** if you have any please send me a review or something.**

This is an idea that popped up in my head (in the middle of a class :) )and I had to write it. And I have most of the story already written so you won't need to worry about waiting :D

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. Duh!

Here it is :S

* * *

Kurt was at his 3 (now 4) year old cousin's birthday party. He hadn't really wanted to go but his aunt had invited him because some girl's older brother had to come too and she wanted him to keep the guy company since they were the same age.

"Would you like to come to Amy's party" she had asked.

"Hum...not really." He had answered.

"Oh Come on, Kurt. You'll have fun!" She exclaimed excited "You'll see" she added aaaaand he was convinced. But guess what?! He was NOT having fun. He was sitting on the couch, seven girls dressed in princess dresses running around the living room. And the guy had yet to arrive.

Suddenly Amy jumped on the couch and sat on his lap.

" Don't worry, prince Kurt. Princess Mels will be here in no time and then you'll get to play with prince Blaine" She pecked his cheek and then jumped off his lap and started running around again.

Kurt sighed and continued watching an old _American Next Top Model._

A few minutes later the bell rang and all the girls froze.

"Hello Mrs. Williams!" Two voices shouted excitedly from the hallway.

"BLAINE!" All the girls squealed at the same time and started running towards the hallway. Kurt got up, curious to why the girls were so excited. He peeked through the crack of the door and what he saw was absolutely adorable.

A teenage boy was laying on the ground eight little girls trying to kiss, hug and tickle him all at the same time and instead of being annoyed he was laughing and rolling around trying to escape.

"NO! Please somebody help me! I'm being attacked!" The girls laughed and squealed happily. Kurt entered the room giggling, walked up to his aunt to stand beside her enjoying the 'show' in front of them.

"He is always like this" She laughed as Blaine tried and failed to get up again.

'Great' he thought 'What am I going to do all afternoon? Watch them?... At least he is cute!"

* * *

_Did you notice Doctor Who?_

**please send some ideas, for the other story, if you have any :) pwease *pouts***

Did you like it? :D


	2. Chapter 2

HI!

I'm serious guys I really don't know how to end the other fic just send me some ideas

pretty please with a cherry on top :3

I'm going to warn you that my chapters are all really short :/

I'm sorry for not uploading yesterday but my PC decided to be a bitch -.-' (I'm on my school's computer)

Here it is :)

* * *

When Blaine finally stood up he spotted another boy his age giggling in the corner with Mrs. Williams by his side. He stopped for a second and just stared at him. He had light brown hair and amazing blue eyes. His nose was super cute and his lips 'Oh so kissable'

The boy finally looked up and noticed Blaine watching him. They blushed and looked away at the same time.

"Blaine!" Mrs. Williams exclaimed, she hadn't had the chance to greet him because as soon as he said hello all the girls had jumped on him, "It's so good to see you again!"

"I'm happy to see you too!" He said hugging the woman tightly in his arms She pulled away and turned them around so they were facing the other boy.

"This is Kurt, my nephew" She introduced

"Hi" the boy, Kurt, said quietly

"Hello, I'm Blaine!" He offered his hand and Kurt shook it sending shivers down both boys spines.

"Nice to meet you" Kurt said louder this time.

"Nice to meet you too" Blaine smiled brightly making the other boy blush. 'He is so cute'

"Okay everybody go to the living room. Kurt let the girls choose a movie and then prepare everything. I'll bring the popcorn. And Blaine please don't offer help" she chuckled " you are our guest so just sit and wait."

"Fine" he said letting out a chuckle.

Six girls ran to the big couch while Amy and Melody sat on the armchair living the two-seat couch to Kurt and Blaine.

When he noticed this Blaine blushed but sat down while Kurt showed all the Disney movies to Amy so she could pick one.

"Beauty and the Beast!" She exclaimed. And all the other girls clapped happily.

"Beauty and the Beast, it is" Kurt giggled at their enthusiasm.

He popped the DVD in and pressed play the menu appeared on the screen and Kurt clicked _Play Movie _but paused it so they could wait for his aunt and the popcorn.

When he finally turned around he realised the only seat available was on the two-seat couch...next to the cutest guy he knew!

* * *

Did you like? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

I know, two chapters in a day but don't get used to it my PC was stupid yesterday :D

Oh and THANK YOU for the comments I read them in school and literally made me smile and got me some weird looks from my classmates (I was smiling at my Nintendo. Jeez, I'm not normal - that's a good thing right? right?!)

Hope you like it!

* * *

Kurt sat on the couch next to Blaine a blush on his cheeks.

Mary, his aunt, came back and gave a bowl of popcorn to every pair (Melody had joined Amy on the armchair so they could share)

Blaine picked his and Kurt's bowl putted it in his lap to use it as an excuse to get closer to Kurt.

Kurt smiled shyly when he noticed what Blaine was doing. He pressed play and the movie started.

* * *

When it reached an end Kurt and Blaine were fast asleep Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's head leaning against Kurt's.

All the girls started to giggle when they noticed the position the two boys were in. Melody climbed on the couch and started to poke his brother cheek to wake him.

"What?" Blaine asked, voice raspy from sleep, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Then he noticed the weight on his shoulder and looked down to find Kurt nuzzling against his neck 'He is so adorable'

"Kurt" Blaine called softly "Hey, wake up" By now all the girls had raced to the kitchen to get orange juice from Mrs. Williams.

"Wha... Where... oh" Kurt blushed and lifted his head quickly when he noticed who he was with "Sorry"

"There's no need to apologise" He smiled making Kurt's blush darken.

Kurt got up and offered Blaine a hand to help him up.

"Do you want anything?" Kurt asked as he walked to the kitchen "I brought diet coke because my aunt never has any!" He added opening the fridge.

Blaine laughed.

"Jeez, Kurt! You just woke up" He laughed "But sure. I want one. Where are the girls?" Blaine asked looking around.

"My aunt told me she planned some activities for the girls that's why she wanted me here, so I could keep you company" Kurt explained

"Okay" Blaine sighed with relief (he didn't like to not know where Melody was) "So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"We could watch one more movie" Kurt suggested

"Do they have Harry Potter?" Blaine asked, hope shining in his hazel eyes.

"I don't know, maybe" Kurt shrugged as he walked into the living room. Blaine finished hid drink and threw it away. He joined Kurt in the living room to find him with a pile of DVDs beside him and _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone_ in one hand

"I can only find this one" he said showing Blaine the movie.

"It's one of my favourites!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Let's watch it then" Kurt giggled and popped the DVD in the player and started the movie. He joined Blaine on the two-seat couch...again.

* * *

;) Blaine is going to pull the yawn move on Kurt! :D

Did you like it? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!

So I think this is going to be the last chapter of this fic unless you want more. I wrote two more chapters but I don't know if I'm going to post them.

I'm going to _**TRY**_ to update the other story this weekend but **I'm not promising anything**

Here it is! :D

* * *

Blaine wanted to touch Kurt, not in a dirty way, of course! He just wanted to be sure that Kurt really existed, that he wasn't dreaming, that this was all real. So he made the most obvious move known in the freaking world. He faked a yawn! *internal facepalm*

But Oh Wait!

SUCCESS. When Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He had looked up and let out a laugh at his antics but he still slid closer to Blaine and interlaced his hand with the one Blaine had resting on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing you are gay." Kurt said quietly slightly amused.

"And I'm guessing the same" Blaine replied giving Kurt's a hand a light squeeze

"I think I'm too obvious" Kurt whispered a bit watching Blaine from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't judge" Blaine shrugged turning to face Kurt

"I wish everyone was like you" Kurt sighed

Blaine paused the movie.

"Hey" He said resting a hand on Kurt's cheek so he could look him in the eyes " Are you having trouble at school or something?"

Kurt looked at Blaine 'How could his boy know him so well if they had just met today?" he could see the honesty and concern in Blaine's eyes

He could trust him.

So he did. He told him about Karofsky. He told him how his friends practically ignored what he did to him daily. And how the only person he trusted was his dad and how this man was the center of Kurt's world.

"I wish I could help" Blaine sighed, Kurt wanted to do something he looked so sad "At my old school I had the same problem. At my old school I only had one friend Rose, but she disappeared in the middle of the school year without saying anything. That's why I transferred to Dalton."

Kurt didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything he just returned to their previous position. He took hold of Blaine's left hand with his right and putted Blaine's arm around his shoulder returning to their previous position Blaine pressed play and they continued watching the movie in silence. Until Kurt whimpered.

"What?" Blaine asked a bit worried, looking between Kurt and the TV

"What if that stains?" he asked a horrified look on his face as Fluffy's drool fell on Ron's shoulder.

"At least his shirt isn't that fashionable" Blaine laughed.

"I guess" Kurt smiled up at Blaine snuggling closer to him.

This was the happiest he had been in a loooong time.

* * *

What do you think? should I post to more? I'll warn you they jump in time (one month) Do you want them?

Did you notice Doctor Who again? :)

Did you like it? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! :D

I didn't upload yesterday because I had to go to a ballet recital called 'Dracula' (it was really beautiful btw :) )

Do you know Panic! At The Disco? I'm addicted to them! My favourite songs are 'I write sins not tragedies' and 'The ballad of Mona Lisa'! *-*

Back to the important stuff you asked for kiss I give you a kiss (in the next chapter lol) I'll write the next chapter on my computer (it's on paper) tomorrow because it's really late here and I have to go to bed :(

Hope you like it! :) And goodnight or good morning or good evening (lol I don't know where you live :) )

* * *

A month had passed since they had met. Kurt and Blaine had become best friends. They were both in love with one another but none of them had the courage to make a move.

* * *

Kurt loved when he arrived at the Lima Bean and Blaine was already there sitting in their usual table, sipping a medium drip and grand non-fat mocha in front of him waiting for Kurt. This happened everyday. And Kurt loved it more than anything.

That's why when he saw Blaine with an annoyed look on his face in the middle of two guys, an asian and an African-American he got really confused.

"Blaine?"

"You must be Kurt!" the asian one said loudly making a few heads turn in their direction. "Sorry!" he apologised quietly "I'm Wes, by the way" he extended a hand and Kurt shook it remembering that was one of Blaine's friends 'and the other one must be David' he thought

"I'm David" 'Yup'

"Can you go now?" Blaine asked the two boys

"No, Blainers" Wes said ruffling Blaine's hair and then wiping his hand in his pants "freaking hair gel" he muttered

"We want to know your 'best friend'" David said making air quotes.

"Whatever" Blaine huffed as he got up to hug Kurt

"Hello" Kurt said returning the hug.

"Hey" Blaine replied pulling away and handing Kurt his coffee that was on the table "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Why?" Kurt chuckled already knowing the answer

"I don't want them to interfere" Blaine whined

"Awww, don't be mean Kurt said giving Blaine's arm a light punch. "They are your friend...and I want to meet them"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your best friend. Now sit!" He said pushing Blaine's shoulders down forcing him to sit on the chair behind him "Yes. I'm Kurt Hummel" The boy said taking a seat beside Blaine resting a hand on Blaine's shoulder so Blaine wouldn't run away. Wes and David watched as Blaine relaxed under Kurt's touch and started grinning wickedly.

"You guys are in loooohove" Wes sing-songed quietly so the two boys across from him couldn't hear.

"What?" Kurt and Blaine asked at the same time tilting their heads a bit to the right.

"Jeez, you are too alike" David chuckled shaking his head.

"So, Kurt, what do you want to do when you finish high school?" Wes asked curious

"Ooooh!" Kurt exclaimed excited as his favourite topic was brought up he loved talking about his dreams "I want to live in New York and perform on Broadway so I applied to NYADA and I'm waiting for their answer but if I don't get in then I'll probably try to get a job at so I can later become a designer" Kurt said all in one breath. If he had looked his right he would have seen the lovestruck look on Blaine's face as he watched Kurt talk about his dream. Unfortunately ,for Blaine, Wes and David noticed it.

* * *

Poor Blaine :)

Lucky Kurt ;)

Did you like it? :D ( I sure use a lot of smiles lol :D)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi!

Last chapter :( It's been great writing for you! you are all really nice :D Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows

Hope you like it! :))))

* * *

"You loooove him!" Wes whispered in the middle of English class making Blaine jump.

Wes had been watching Blaine for a while now. Blaine was doodling hearts with Kurt's name around them since class began.

"I...what are you talking about? I...hum..." Blaine asked trying to sound confused.

"Don't, Blaine" Wes stopped him "I know you at least like him. You do everything he tells you. You doodle his name on all your books "Blaine subtly tried to hide with his arm what he had been doing. "And I noticed how you looked at him Saturday when we had coffee with him. And... I realised he looks at you the same way" Wes explained smiling at the last sentence making Blaine blush.

* * *

"Who are you texting? Mercedes asked at the choir room where they were waiting for Mr. Schuester to arrive.

"Nobody. I'm just updating my bucket list" Kurt said trying to hide what he just wrote

"No!... I mean...Don't get mad at me I just don't feel ready to tell you"

"Okay" Mercedes said smiling "Don't worry I'm not mad" She turned around and saw Sam entering the choir room. She kissed Kurt on the cheek and made a beeline to the front row to sit with Sam.

"Kurt's phone vibrated in his hand. Kurt opened the message Blaine had just sent him

_Hey, Kurt. I need to talk to you. Nothing bad, don't worry I just need to tell you something. Can we meet at the LB? :) -B_

__Kurt smiled, he had gotten worried when Blaine text 'I need to talk to you' we have to agree that's the scariest thing someone can say to you after 'I want to kill you' of course. But now he was just curious.

"What are you smiling at, Hummel? Received a hot message from your boy toy?" Puck asked smirking at Kurt.

"What? NO! It's just a friend!" Kurt shouted red as a tomato. He wasn't that shocked it was Puck after all but he was still embarrassed.

"Didn't say it wasn't." Puck replied "Never heard of friends with benefits, Hummel?" He asked quietly because he knew if Kurt heard him he would be fried like a chip.

_Sure. You got me worried for a moment :) -K_

_Sorry about that :) See you later x -B_

Kurt stared at the little 'x' at the end of the text

_See you later :) x -K_

__Kurt then looked up to find all eyes on him.

"What?"

"Who are you texting?" Mercedes asked for the second time that day

"Yeah, everyone is already here!" Rachel said looking around everyone looked at her a bit shocked

"Did you know that it's possible to make friends outside of school!? I know right fantastic I couldn't believe it too when they told me!" Rachel looked a bit guilty but didn't say anything so Kurt got up and walked out of the room.

When he got to the parking lot he remembered that Finn had gave him a ride to school that morning

'Shoot! (he didn't like to swear, okay?!) How am I going to get to the Lima Bean? Well...'

He fished his phone from his bag

_Hey Blaine! Can you pick me up after the Warblers end? -K_

_Yeah but why? I can leave now if you want. Is everything okay? I'm worried :( -B_

_I'm okay. I had a fight with the ND so I walked out but then I remembered that Finn gave me a ride in the morning so I don't have my car here. -K_

_I'm on my way! :_) x -B

_You didn't need to leave now but okay. Thanks :) -K_

* * *

"Guess who?" Blaine said as he covered Kurt's eyes with his hands from behind

"Really Blaine?!" Kurt chuckled turning around.

"Hi!" Blaine greeted excitedly. he knows he'll probably get millions of fines for speeding but he didn't even like the thought of Kurt being alone

"What did you want to tell me?" Kurt questioned tilting his head a bit to the right

"What?" Blaine asked confused

"In the first text you sent me you told me you wanted to tell me something..." Kurt explained

"Oh.. that...Kurt...I just...wanted to tell you that..." Blaine stopped to think before he said something stupid. "Hum...I really really...really...really..."

"Blaine. what are you trying to say?" Kurt giggled at the other boy's nervousness

"I...really...like you, Kurt" Blaine finally managed to get out

"What are you tryin...Really?" Kurt asked surprised

"Yes, i really like you, Kurt" Blaine smiled

"I really like you, too" Kurt said shyly

"Do you...Hum...Do you...maybe" 'Jeez, I'm stuttering mess'

"Do I what? Kurt asked giggling at Blaine's state

"Do you want to be my...boyfriend?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt with hope shining in his eyes

Kurt was a bit shock he expected Blaine to ask him on a date not to be his boyfriend. He couldn't even speak so he just leant in and kissed the other boy...right on the lips.

Blaine's eyes widened and he took a huge breath in shock but then his brain turned into goo and he couldn't think anymore so he just relaxed

BEST MOMENT OF THEIR LIVES!

When they pulled away Kurt let out a breath and Blaine just stared in complete shock

"Oh" He said breathless "Okay. That was kind of...amazing" Blaine said a bit embarrassed "Was that a yes?"

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt laughed "Of course that was a yes!" Kurt said jumping to Blaine's arms giving him a hug.

They stayed like that for a while waiting for a reason to pull apart.

"Oi, Lovebirds!" Puck shouted "I need to go home" he honked playfully

"Sorry" Kurt said quietly, is cheeks red and little smile on his face

"Lima Bean?" Blaine asked

"Lima Bean" Kurt agreed

They turned around and walked to Blaine's car hand in hand

* * *

THE END! :D

Oh my Crisscolfer the end is soooo cheesy :)

Give me prompts for another klaine fic (I don't write smut so don't get ideas ;) )

Did you like it? :)


End file.
